Perangkap
by Lixryth Rizumu
Summary: Pada hari ini―tanggal 27 Desember―merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kagamine Len. Selain karena akan adanya pesta besar untuknya, dia sangat tidak sabar untuk membuat perangkap terhadap kekasihnya. "Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku, Rin!" Special for Kagamine twins birthday!


**Perangkap**

**By: **Lixryth Rizumu

-Kau tidak akan lepas dari perangkapku -

**Vocaloid ****© Yamaha Corp**

**Words: **2000 (Story Only)

**Pair: **Kagamine Rin **and** Kagamine Len

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **OOC, Typo, EYD berantakan, sudut pandang orang kedua.

Sebuah mobil mewah berlaju dengan kecepatan yang tinggi di sebuah jalan raya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi mesin yang sangat keras di penjuru kota. Hanya dengan sekali pandang terhadap mobil tersebut, semua orang sudah bisa menebak kalau mobil itu sangatlah mahal dan hanya seorang bangsawan yang dapat mempunyai mobil seperti itu.

Di balik kaca mobil berwarna hitam pekat yang terpasang di pintu bangku pengemudi, terlihat bahwa di bangku penumpang hanya ada seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk manis dengan gaun indah yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya.

Sesekali sang supir―satu-satunya orang yang menemani perempuan itu―di mobil itu melirik kaca spion yang terdapat di dalam mobil untuk memastikan bahwa perempuan yang berada di bangku penumpang tersebut tidak gelisah.

Sang perempuan cantik membenarkan rambutnya yang diikat rapih dan juga merapihkan lipatan-lipatan yang terdapat di gaun mewahnya dengan sangat pelan seakan takut jika gaun tersebut akan rusak atau kotor karena genggamannya. Saat sang supir tidak melihatnya, sang perempuan menggaruk-garuk kakinya yang terasa sangat gatal dengan tidak elit dan terburu-buru, karena perempuan itu tidak seanggun penampilannya.

Mobil yang masih berlaju dengan cepat itu berhenti hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang sangat keras―membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mobil tersebut terkejut. "Kita sudah sampai, Nona," ucap sang sopir dengan hormat.

Bola mata yang sangat indah milik perempuan tersebut memandang pemandangan di luar kaca pintu mobil dan menatap sebuah bangunan besar dan juga megah yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Senyuman sang perempuan mengembang, mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuknya.

Ditegakkannya badannya yang sangat proposional, sehingga dia terlihat sangat angkuh. Dengan sekali sentakan, pintu mobil yang ada di sampingnya terbuka olehnya dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih dan juga sopan yang sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Selamat datang, Nona Kagami Rin," ujar sang pemuda yang masih membungkukkan badannya. Ketika sentuhan tangan yang lembut milik perempuan tersebut menyentuh pundaknya, sang pemuda mengangkat badannya dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Bolehkah saya menuntun Anda menuju ruangan pesta?" ujar sang pemuda seraya menunjukkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat sang perempuan di hadapannya terbatuk-batuk.

Perempuan manis yang dipanggil Kagami Rin itu melihat ke sekelilingnya―yaitu beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan iri hati. Rin mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah karena pesona yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tersebut kepadanya dengan anggun. "Ba―baiklah kalau Tu―Tuan menginginkannya."

Sang pemuda dengan rambut pirang tersebut tersenyum setelah mendapati tangan kecil di genggamannya. Ditariknya tangan kecil tersebut dan dikecupnya dengan lembut tangan tersebut. "Malam ini Anda begitu mempesona, Nona Kagami," ujarnya seraya melingkarkan tangan kecil tersebut di lengan kirinya yang panjang. "Mari saya antar."

Kedua kaki kecil milik Rin mulai berjalan hingga menimbulkan suara hentakan-hentakan dari sepatunya yang ber-hak lumayan tinggi. Dibukanya bibir mungil yang dioleskan dengan lipstik berwarna merah muda tersebut untuk mengatakan, "Sampai kapan aku harus memainkan peran bangsawan ini, Tuan Kagamine Len?" tanya Rin seraya melihat wajah senang milik Len yang terus melihat ke depan.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah memainkan peran ini, Rin?" tanya Len dengan geli. Rin mencubit lengan Len yang masih digenggamnya dengan keras hingga membuat Len meringis kesakitan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau manis sekali dengan gaun pemberianku itu, Rin."

Wajah milik Kagami Rin untuk kedua kalinya merona merah. Dirinya merapihkan rambutnya yang menggelitiki lehernya. Rin memperhatikan gaunnya dengan canggung. Gaun putih semata kaki tanpa lengan dengan selembar kain yang menyerupai selendang untuk menutupi leher jenjangnya memang pemberian pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, yaitu Kagamine Len. Bahkan, sepatu dan juga semua perlengkapan yang dikenakan Rin adalah hadiah dari Len yang menyuruhnya untuk mengenakannya malam ini.

Len tersenyum kecil melihat Rin yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 5 tahun tersebut, yang kini wajahnya memerah. Diusapnya rambut pirang Rin yang tersusun rapih dengan lembut dan dikecupnya kening Rin dengan pelan. "Terima kasih sudah datang kemari, Rin."

Tangan kecil milik Rin kembali mencubit lengan Len dengan keras karena perlakuan Len yang tidak memikirkan pandangan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Terima kasih kembali, Len," balas Rin seraya tersenyum manis sehingga Len tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya.

Ketika sudah sampai di pintu utama gedung besar itu, Len melepaskan tangan Rin lalu menepuk pelan _tuxedo_ yang dikenakannya dan dirinya membungkuk untuk yang kedua kalinya di hadapan Rin. "Kita sudah sampai, Nona Rin," ujar Len seraya kembali berdiri dengan tegak. "Izinkan saya untuk membuka pintu utama ini untuk Nona," lanjut Len seraya membuka pintu utama tersebut dengan lebar.

Kedua bola mata yang indah bagaikan berlian milik Rin terus menunjukkan dirinya pada saat pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Ruangan luas yang biasanya berisikan perabotan rumah, kini hanya berisi dengan beberapa meja yang diatasnya ada beberapa hidangan makan malam beserta minuman. Ruangan itu sekarang ini terlihat begitu berwarna dengan berbagai warna gaun yang dikenakan oleh beberapa wanita.

Rin tidak bisa berhenti kagum begitu melihat ruangan yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri itu kini berubah drastis hingga menjadi sangat mewah. Saat kedua kaki dengan sepatu mungil berwarna putih bersih milik Rin memasuki ruangan pesta tersebut, Rin baru menyadari kalau Len sudah tidak ada di sampingnya lagi. Baru saja Rin berencana untuk mencari Len, suara tegas dan juga menenangkan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, membuat Rin mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Test, test_!" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pemuda tampan yang sangat dikenalinya yang sedang mengetuk-ngetuk _microphone_ yang berada di genggamannya. "Cek… Apa suara indah milikku terdengar sampai ujung sana?" ujar Len dengan senyuman manisnya yang membuat beberapa orang terkagum-kagum karena pesonanya dan juga tertawa karena ucapannya.

Rin mengulum senyumannya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa gemasnya terhadap tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

Len merapihkan dasi merah terang yang dikenakannya dan dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Mungkin pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua tamu undangan yang sudah hadir." Len membungkukkan badannya kecil. "Ah, ya, dan jangan lupa untuk mengambil beberapa camilan yang sudah aku siapkan spesial untuk kalian semua," lanjut Len seraya menunjuk ke arah meja panjang yang berisikan beberapa hidangan.

Para tamu undangan―termasuk Rin―bertepuk tangan untuk pembukaan acara dari Len yang hangat. "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk diriku yang ke 25, meskipun aku masih saja terlihat muda," Len menghentikan kalimatnya, memberi kesempatan para tamu undangan untuk tertawa. "Selamat ulang tahun juga yang ke 22 untuk kekasihku yang paling cantik, Kagami Rin, yang saat ini sedang berdiri di dekat pintu utama," ujar Len seraya menunjuk ke arah Rin, membuat Rin diam membeku karena terkejut dengan ucapan selamat yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Kini seluruh pasang mata tertuju kepada Rin diikuti dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Perempuan manis itu membungkukkan badan kecilnya dengan kaku lalu pandangannya menangkap Len yang tertawa geli melihatnya yang gugup seperti itu. "Dasar Len," gerutu Rin pelan.

"Tidak lupa juga aku ingin mengucapkan _Happy Anniversary_ yang ke 5 untuk aku dan Rin. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama lima tahun ini, Rin." Rin mengangkat ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman manis yang dapat menaklukan hati Len selama ini. "Aku sayang kamu selalu, Rin," lanjut Len lagi hingga beberapa orang bersiul-siul menggoda mereka berdua.

Rin menutup wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya dengan malu. Setiap tanggal 27 Desember, Len selalu memberinya kejutan yang manis untuk Rin. Dan kejutan kali ini sangat sederhana, yaitu dengan kata-kata manis, tapi dapat membuat jantung Rin berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

Melihat respon dari Rin yang sangat menggemaskan, Len beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Rin setelah memberi tahu para petugas yang bertanggung jawab atas pesta ulang tahun ini agar menyalakan musik yang dapat merubah suasana pesta menjadi lebih meriah. Setelah selesai berurusan dengan petugas tersebut, Len segera menghampiri Rin yang masih menutup wajahnya lalu memeluk kekasihnya tersebut dari belakang.

"Coba tebak, ini siapa?" tanya Len tepat di telinga Rin, membuat perempuan tersebut merinding kegelian. "Kenapa wajahmu yang manis itu ditutup, Rin?" tanya Len lagi seraya menarik dengan lembut tangan Rin menjauh dari wajahnya. Kini Len dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Rin yang merona dengan hebat.

Rin mencibir pelan. "Dasar Len gombal!" seru Rin seraya memukul dengan sangat pelan dada bidang Len yang berbalutkan dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang pada malam ini menjadi sorotan semua pasangan mata itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan seraya menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada lalu berkata, "Bolehkah saya mengenggam tangan Nona dan berdansa dengan Nona?" tanya Len dengan nada yang lembut dan _gentle._

Rin terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sehingga dia tersadar kalau semua pengunjung yang ada sedang berdansa dengan diiringi musik yang _slow_, sehingga mereka berdansa dengan pelan. Pandangan perempuan itu kembali tertuju kepada kekasihnya yang masih menunduk dengan hormat.

Pada awalnya Rin ingin menolak tawaran untuk berdansa, karena dirinya tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya. Mengingat kalau sepatu yang kini dikenakan Rin memiliki hak, perempuan itu jadi takut kalau tiba-tiba dia menginjak punggung kaki Len dengan haknya yang lumayan tinggi. "Baiklah," jawab Rin ragu.

Senyuman lebar langsung tersungging di bibir tipis Len. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik pinggang Rin―menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, lalu membimbing Rin untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang sesuai dengan irama. Len mencium puncak kepala Rin yang lebih pendek darinya, sementara Rin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Len dan mencoba untuk menikmati irama musik yang masih saja mengiringi mereka.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Len," ujar Rin yang sedang menutup kedua matanya dan melekatkan wajahnya kepada dada bidang Len, hingga Rin dapat mencium dengan jelas parfum yang dikenakan Len.

Pemuda bermarga Kagamine itu tersenyum gemas atas tingkah laku kekasihnya. "Tapi aku belum punya hadiah untukmu, Rin," ujar Len dengan nada yang kecewa. Memang selama ini Len selalu sibuk untuk mengatur pesta ini agar berjalan dengan sukses, sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk membeli hadiah untuk Rin. "Padahal ini hari yang spesial."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan hangat Len. "Menurutku baju ini, pesta, dan kehadiran Len di hari ini sudah menjadi hadiahku yang paling istimewa," ujar Rin yang kelihatannya sudah lancar dengan pergerakan kakinya. "Sebenarnya yang lupa untuk membeli hadiah adalah aku. Aku sama sekali kehabisan akal untuk membelikanmu hadiah," lanjut Rin dengan lesu.

Meskipun Len sedang tidak menatap wajah manis Rin, tapi dia bisa menebak kalau wajah manis Rin sekarang ini sedih. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang jahil itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menjahili kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku dan juga _anniversary_ kita, menikahlah denganku!"

Rin menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau serius?!" tanya Rin seraya menatap tajam Len yang memasang wajah jahil. Sedetik kemudian Rin mengetahui kalau Len sedang menjahilinya, dan tentu saja Rin ingin membalas perangkap Len dengan jawabannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mau menikah denganmu!" seru Rin dengan keras, membuat beberapa orang menatap mereka.

"Ka―kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganku, Rin?"

Rin terkejut. Pikirannya mengenai Len yang sedang menjahilinya sudah hilang dalam sekejap. Mengingat umur mereka yang sudah sangat wajar untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke pelaminan, seluruh wajah Rin merona dengan hebatnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Rin memang sudah lama ingin melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Len ke arah yang lebih serius, bukan hanya sekedar pacaran saja.

Bola mata berwarna biru laut milik Rin menatap Len yang masih terlihat terkejut dengan ucapan dari bibir Rin. Rin menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan mengumpulkan semua tekadnya untuk berbicara, "Tentu saja aku mau menikah dengan Len," jawab Rin lembut.

Kini giliran Len yang seluruh mukanya merona merah. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang tidak senang kalau orang yang sangat kita cintai akan bersama kita untuk selamanya dengan cara mengaitkan benang merah?

Dengan sekali hentakan, Rin kembali tenggelam di dalam pelukan erat Len. "Terima kasih Rin," Setelah puas memeluk Rin dengan erat, Len langsung berlari ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bahagia, Len memegang _microfone_ danberkata, "Semuanya! Minggu depan aku akan mengadakan acara pernikahanku dengan Rin! Harap datang, ya!"

Rin terbelalak kaget. "Tu―tunggu, Len! Ke―kenapa cepat sekali?!" teriak Rin, yang disertai dengan suara tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "A―aku 'kan tidak bilang kalau kita akan menikah Minggu depan?"

Len menyeringai dan kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju Rin yang wajahnya sudah sangat panik hingga sekujur lehernya terasa sangat dingin oleh keringat. Semua pasang mata mengikuti Len yang sedang menipiskan jarak antara dirinya dengan Rin, dan kini Len sudah berada tepat di depan kekasih tercintanya.

"Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku, Rin!" Len mencondongkan badannya, mengangkat dagu Rin dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir mungil Rin dengan pelan. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, **Kagamine** Rin!"

**The End.**

Fanfic ini aku buat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Rin dan juga Len yang jatuh pada tanggal 27 Desember―yang kebetulan sama dengan hari ulang tahun Okumura kembar dari _fandom _lain. Sebenarnya fic ini dibuat asal-asalan, jadi harap maklum dengan isi cerita yang mungkin aneh dan tidak nyambung. Diselingi dengan mengerjakan fic multichapter yang masih belum selesai, aku lagi senang buat fic oneshot dan jadilah fic singkat ini!

Oh iya, sekedar informasi dan juga promosi, fic milikku yang judulnya **Memilih**, sedang tahap produksi, dan aku sedang kehabisan ide! Padahal fic itu akan selesai setelah sekitar tiga chapter lagi, tapi aku kehabisan ide! Mungkin aku butuh banyak _review_ biar ada ide yang nyangkut di otakku! #ngarep.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tuangkan semua pendapat di dalam review! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya! XD


End file.
